1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a dual clutch, with a first clutch area having a housing connected to an abutment plate, a first pressure plate, and a force-exerting arrangement supported against the housing and the first pressure plate, and which can press the pressure plate arrangement toward the abutment plate; and with a second clutch area having a second pressure plate, and a force-transmitting arrangement which extends axially across the abutment plate and can exert force on the second pressure plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In dual clutches of this type, the housing can be screwed to the abutment plate, which establishes the connection to a drive element. For this purpose, the housing is usually provided with a radial flange area, through which fastening screws extend in the axial direction. The force-transmitting elements of the force-transmitting arrangement are also usually connected to each other by screws. These screw joints take up a comparatively large amount of space, which frequently leads to problems because of the need in dual clutches of this type to house a large number of components in a small amount of space.